In most developed countries of the world, customers have access to a myriad of communication devices for satisfying their communication needs. These communication devices include office telephones, home telephones, wireless communication devices, desktops, laptops, set-top boxes, gaming devices, etc. Each of these communication devices usually serves a somewhat distinct need. For example, the office telephone is likely to be primarily used for effecting business-related communications during business hours. The home telephone, on the other hand, is more likely to be used by the customer for effecting personal communications when at home. A wireless communication device is more likely to be used for effecting communications while on the go. Each of these communication devices has different costs associated with using them for effecting communications. For example, effecting communications using the wireless communication device is likely to incur a somewhat higher per-minute-cost than, for example, using the home telephone. Accordingly, when the customer wishes to place a telephone call while at home, the customer is more likely to wish to do so using the home telephone in order, for example, to control costs. On the other hand, when the customer is in his vehicle on the way home, the customer is likely to use the wireless communication device to place and receive calls, despite the higher costs.
Occasionally a user of a communication device who is engaged in a conversation may wish to continue the conversation on a different communications device. For example, the user may have started a conversation on her wireless communication device while driving towards her home. When the user gets home, she may prefer to continue the conversation on her home telephone in order, for example, to better manage costs associated with the conversation or not to have to worry about the wireless communication device's battery or wireless coverage.
Of course, the user may choose to hang up her wireless communication device and to re-establish the call using her home telephone. That, however, interrupts the conversation that is in progress. Furthermore, re-dialling the connection is inconvenient, especially if the user has to look up a telephone number. Additionally, the user runs the risk of the person on the other end being diverted to another call or activity while that user redials the connection.
There is therefore a need for a method for causing a communication device to join a communication session that is in-progress, without disrupting the communication and without having to re-dial and re-establishing the connection.